


Lax

by gotdayteez



Series: San-Centric Oneshots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, and this is my jongsan take on it, i love jongho's hair, other members are mentioned, we love soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotdayteez/pseuds/gotdayteez
Summary: Just San and Jongho being soft for each other.(With a dose of San adoring Jongho's hair)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Series: San-Centric Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Lax

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here!! i finally had the guts to post something after having this account for nearly 2 years. anyway, have a soft jongsan (we should hype this ship more)!

It was way past their usual bed time when they got home. Preparations for comebacks are always the worst when it comes to affecting their rest. By the time each member entered their respective rooms, they were like dead meat on their beds. Not for San and Jongho, however. San helped Jongho shower since he was still advised to take things slow and easy. Jongho gave a quick peck on San’s cheek, making the older blush a rosy pink and playfully hitting the younger on his chest. Jongho let out a big smile, showcasing his small teeth that San oh-so adores.

It was only supposed to be Jongho’s shower, but after much persuasion, he managed to make San shower with him. They massaged each other’s shoulders as the warm water hits their tense skin. San worked his fingers on Jongho’s freshly dyed hair, some of the red dye turning pink as it ran down Jongho’s nape. The younger went lax, loving how San massages his scalp. He did the same to the older in return, earning a sigh that San didn’t know he was holding. They got out of the shower with San helping Jongho dry up before himself. The older supported most of Jongho’s weight even after the younger convinced him that he can walk fine. Jongho didn’t bother arguing further as he knows San was too tired to deal with arguments. He will let his boyfriend have it his way this time.

They arrived at Jongho and Mingi’s room. Mingi was dead asleep on his bed so it was easy to move around. San made Jongho sit as he gathered clothes from Jongho’s side. Jongho told San that he can dress himself and San could go back to his and Yunho’s room. San did as Jongho told, but of course Jongho knows that San will go back after. He put on his clothes slowly, body aching even if he didn’t do any extensive training but sitting and singing with Seonghwa (who injured his hip) for hours straight still took a toll on his body. San returned, as Jongho expected, but the older was still in his bathrobe. He was, however, carrying Shiber and the bear Yunho gave him. Jongho looked at him, confused. San didn’t bother explaining and went straight back to Jongho’s clothes, looking for something to wear. Jongho smiled warmly at San, finding the scene adorable as he imagined the clothes San will pick – it was always Jongho’s hoodie that is a size too big for San and a pair of sweatpants that needs to be knotted around San’s small waist.

Jongho didn’t know how long was he zoning out but he was pulled out by a soft touch on his hair. He felt San’s finger comb his hair as the older tries to dry it with a towel. Once dry, San brushed Jongho’s hair, which made the younger relax even more. “Your hair is pretty, Jongie.” San whispered, so soft that if Jongho wasn’t focused on San only, he wouldn’t have heard it. He reached for San’s hand on his hair and gave it a kiss, eliciting a soft giggle from San as he went back and finished up Jongho’s hair. Jongho wanted to return the favor again, but he saw that San’s hair was already dry. However, it was still tangled, so Jongho took this as an opportunity to usher San to sit down and let him brush his hair. San didn’t hesitate and sat down, allowing Jongho to detangle his hair as he holds his two stuffed toys tightly. After brushing San’s hair, they climbed to Jongho’s bed, arranging the pillows and stuffed toys Jongho has for them to have some space. Jongho thought it was unnecessary since San will be all over him once they lie down anyway. The young vocalist was right once again. There they were, in Jongho’s bed with San on top of Jongho’s chest. Jongho held San closer and kissed his forehead, causing a sleepy San to look up to Jongho with pursing lips. Jongho chuckled at San’s behavior before giving him his goodnight kiss. Jongho closed his eyes as he replayed the scenes him and San were in a while ago, storing it deep into his memory. Nothing is better than a warm and quiet night with his very caring boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> in short, i love jongho's hair.


End file.
